


AroAce Carmen

by curiousscientistkae



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Awareness Week, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: A little fic for Aro week with my headcanon for Carmen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	AroAce Carmen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aro week yall. So I wrote this little thing a bit ago for this week. I do very much see Carmen as AroAce and this fic is 99.9% with her and aro just a slight mention of ace but 
> 
> as a demi/greybiro, its a bit if a personal fic for me and how I feel about romance. Its just my own little thing to celebrate being aro and I hope yall do enjoy it 
> 
> Also one last note as for HC for others besides Ivy, I have no "set" one but in the fic its 
> 
> Carmen-AroAce  
> Ivy-Lesbian  
> Zack-Bi  
> Shadowsan-Bi  
> Player-Gay  
> Le Cheve-Gay  
> El Topo-Gay  
> Gray-Bi  
> Sheena-idk girl ain't straight feel free to think whatever 
> 
> Again enjoy~

**VILE Island, some years ago**

Black Sheep rests on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Chatter from her roommates fills the air yet she does not pay much attention to it. Her mind is on her classes. While finals are still some distance away, all the brunette can think of is how soon she will be traveling the world. No longer will she be trapped on this island, seeing the same sights day in and day out. There is so much out there, where in the world will she end up first?

She shouldn’t get too ahead of herself. Classes stand in her way. No way will she be shown up by anyone who has only spent a fraction of their life on the island. Not only are her sights on seeing the world, but to come out on top. Make those that took her in proud. 

“Hey, Black Sheep, you’ve been awfully quiet. What about you?” Gray asks. 

“Hm?” Black Sheep props herself up onto her elbows. Her roommates are looking at her. “What are we talking about?”

“Ever have a crush on someone? Do you like anyone at school?” Gray asks. 

“A crush?” Black Sheep raises an eyebrow, trying to think. She taps a finger on her chin. From her story books as a child and sometimes watching older students, she knows about them. But has she ever had one? Only until now has there really been anyone her age. Even then, everyone is at least two years older than her. “Can’t really think of anyone. Why? Do you guys?”

“I might have seen a handsome man or two in my time here,” Antonio says before giving a wink at Jean Paul. 

“And I can say the same thing,  _ mon ami,”  _ the other man replies. He gives his own wink back, a wide, bright smile on his face. Sheena scoffs before rolling her eyes. 

“You two should just marry already,” she states. “You have been flirting since you first met each other.”

“What can I say,” Jean Paul answers. “It is love at first sight.”

“You guys fell in love the second you saw each other?” Black Sheep questions. A few times in the books she was read to, there were tales about someone meeting someone else and the second their eyes met, that was it. They spent the whole rest of the story trying to get together with that person and they always end up together in the end. The brunette always thought that was just something made up. Like dragons. “Wouldn’t you want to get to know the person first? What if you got it wrong?”

“That’s the risk of love. But love at first sight is real and can happen. Maybe one day that will happen to you,” Antonio tells her. 

Black Sheep finds herself crinkling up her nose. This earns a laugh from everyone, causing her to blush. 

“Don’t like the idea of falling in love with someone?” Gray asks her. 

“I-I don’t know,” Black Sheep snaps her head away “I never really thought of it. I always have been more interested in seeing the world. I wouldn’t really have time for romance.”

“Eh, who knows. Thieving is fun, I won’t lie, but so is wooing any lads or ladies.” Gray turns his sight to Sheena. “What about you?”

Sheena shrugs. “Anyone I have dated in the past always turned out to be good-for-nothings. If I am going to date anyone, it will be more to get information out of them.”

“It still seems like a handful to deal with dating. And it seems to suck if you get it wrong. Why wouldn’t you rather just be with friends? Isn’t that enough?” Black Sheep states.

“Everyone’s got a special someone, Black Sheep. You’re still young, maybe you are a late bloomer,” Gray tells her.

“I am only about two years younger than you!”

Gray only shrugs, a cheeky smile on his face. Suddenly, the lights in the room cut off. It is time to cut the chatter and go to bed. Everyone grumbles, having lost track of time. If caught talking, even whispering, it will be a one way trip to detention, which won’t look good at all. Black Sheep lies back down on her bed, staring back up at the ceiling. 

Sleep does not come easy for Black Sheep as it does for everyone else. She chuckles to herself at that thought. Guess she can add that to her list, just under romance. Falling in love never has been on her list of important things. She has seen students flirt or date while they spent their time here. Heck, sometimes the facility will express love for others even if they never go after them. Or they just tell of old flames. That always made Black Sleep wonder but she always put it in the back of her mind. 

Why did it matter to fall in love with someone when there is so much else out there? And after becoming friends with the likes of Gray and Jean Paul and Antonio, why would she need anyone else? Her friends, this little group she has, is enough. Even Player, who she wishes to call right about now, means the whole world to her. Her first real friend and, even though a few years younger, was the first person closer to her age she bonded with. 

Maybe Gray is right. She is just a late bloomer and eventually will know what these “crushes” are like. Maybe that is the case and that there isn’t something wrong with her. 

With a sigh, she rolls onto her side and shuts her eyes, hoping to find some sleep.

* * *

**Paris, France, some years after VILE**

This is the first time she has been to the city of love and romance. Paris is a wonderful and beautiful sight and after stopping VILE, it is nice to have a breather. Currently, Zack and Ivy are out exploring. They never have left the states before, let alone Boston, before they joined her, so being in a new country is beyond fascinating to them. Carmen let them go do their own thing, wanting to spend some alone time to think about what their next move is. Or at least, that was what the plan  _ was.  _

Carmen currently finds herself sitting on a park bench, watching people pass her by. On her phone, Player is currently rambling on about some boy his age that just moved in down the street. She already has forgotten how they got on this topic but she is not about to cut him off now. By the sound in his voice, he is in love. He even said it himself he thinks he has a crush on him. 

“Kid sounds pretty nice. Lucky you,” Carmen tells him. 

“Yeah well, I dunno if he likes me back. He only has been around for a little while,” Player replies. 

“I still wish you luck. It must be nice to have a crush on someone.”

“Hey, Red, you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“You sounded a little down just now. Something wrong?”

Carmen takes a moment to think. Player is her oldest and longest friend, and has told him things she has yet to tell Ivy and Zack. But this is something she has not talked to anyone about. Not since that night back on VILE Island. Still, Player has always listened to her, no matter what the subject was. 

“It’s going to sound a little stupid,” Carmen admits. 

“Shoot.”

“Have I ever told you I never had a crush before?”

“No, you haven’t. It's not that weird, though. Plenty of people don’t date until later in life.”

“Yeah but that’s the thing. I don’t...really get it. I don’t know how to explain it.” Carmen looks up and watches some people walking by. A few are couples by the looks of it. The brunette turns her sight back down at her friend. “I’ve never felt what people say a ‘crush’ is. I always just wanted to stay and remain friends with others. Heck, you know a few times some people flirted with me right after I helped them out and I just don’t get how someone can do that. 

“It’s hard to explain. I am more than happy for you, don’t get me wrong. And I don’t hate the idea of love and romance. I, personally, just don’t get it. And I am just happy to be with you, Ivy, and Zack. What more can I ask for? That’s not...weird, is it?”

Player thinks about this for a moment. “No, it’s not, Red.”

Carmen sighs a breath of relief. “You’re the first person to say that. Not that I talk about it much.”

“You know I might have an answer to your feelings.”

“What?”

“Ever hear the word ‘aromantic’”

“No…”

Player begins to type away on his laptop. “I can send you some stuff for you to read. You might find it interesting or helpful! There are a lot of people who are aromantic. I can’t say you are that, like how I am gay, that is something you have to decided. Even if you don’t use the word, this stuff still might help you out, if you are feeling weird about it. I assume you do if you are asking me.”

“Kind of. I never thought much of romance when I was younger but I talked about it once with my classmates and they all raised their eyebrows at me. So, I felt even more like a black sheep. It sometimes feels like everyone is having a party and I am the only one  _ not  _ invited to it.”

“Well, you aren’t one. If you just want to be with friends, that is good.”

“Thank you, Player.”

“Anytime, Red.”

* * *

**Present Day**

New York City is bustling with life, as it always does. Cars and cabs blast their horns, shouting at others to cease jaywalking or to move the second the light turns green. People walk briskly down the busy sidewalks, destinations in their mind. Some stay stationary, trying to sell things to unsuspecting tourists who are too enamored by the Big Apple to realize the swindle. But there are other reasons for life in the city. 

It is Valentine’s day. Many stores have reds and pinks up in their windows, hearts hanging everywhere. Some that walk down the concrete do so hand in hand, staying locked with the person they love. Further into the city, Time Square is alive and celebrating the day of love. However, Team Red steer clear of it, opting to relax at a little restaurant to refuel. 

After a successful caper, the group have decided to treat themselves. Zack is more than thrilled to try out some new food, even if it is from NYC. Carmen, Ivy, and Shadowsan enjoy themselves as well, happy to have something nice after the long night before. Everyone has either tea, coffee, or hot chocolate to sip down to beat back the cold that lingers in their bones. 

“Oh man, I would never think I’d enjoy New York City grub,” Zack states after swallowing his food. “This stuff is really good!”

“Slow down, dummy, or you’ll give yourself a stomach ache,” Ivy tells her younger brother. “I am not taking care of you if you do that to yourself.”

“Not to mention, you need to save room for dessert,” Carmen says. She takes a sip of her coffee before looking around the little restaurant. Nearby, there is a glass display case. Inside, lined on several shelves, are a variety of sweets. Cupcakes, slices of cakes, cookies, brownies, anything under the sun that is tooth-rotting can be found in it. All of them have some type of pink or red, some with hints of purple. Heart shaped sprinkles rest on top of many of them.

“All decked out for Valentine’s day, huh?” Ivy says, already eyeing something to order. She turns her gaze back on the little group. “Any of you guys got anyone special?”

Carmen snorts. “I don’t see how anyone can have time for romance when we always are on the move or with VILE and ACME on our tails.”

“Ah, come on, Carm. No one ever fancied your eye? Or do you play hard to get, like me?”

“Says the one who always gets blushy when a cute gal looks at her,” Zack teases. This earns him a swift punch to the arm. 

“Like you’ve ever had any luck. When was the last time you went on a date with some guy or girl?”

“I still dated more than you!” Zack quickly changes the subject of interrogation. “What about you, Shadowsan? Do ninjas steal hearts as well?”

The older man growls softly. Zack presses more, curious to what Shadowsan has hidden. Finally, he breaks, if only to get the redhead off his back. “I may have captured the hearts of others in the past, I did not discriminate. But I was more focused on my life of crime. I don’t see much of a need at the moment to be in one.”

“A casanova, eh?” Ivy beams. Shadowsan rolls his eyes before returning to finishing his meal. Ivy’s own blue eyes flick back to the leader of Team Red. “You still haven’t answered, ya know.”

“Yeah, Carm! Tell us!” Zack beams. 

Carmen takes her time to answer, sipping down the rest of her coffee and gently placing it on the counter. “No one.”

“Seriously? No one at all?” Ivy scoffs. “Honestly, Carm, that’s hard to believe. Someone like you not winning anyone over?”

The brunette shrugs. “If I am being honest, I never really cared about romance or anything of the sorts. Never actually understood it.”

Both redheaded siblings raise an eyebrow, their eyes wide. “Wait, really?” the two say in unison.

“Really.”

“No crushes or anything? Not even once?” Ivy asks. 

Carmen rests her arms on the table, shiftings to get into a better position. She is used to this question by now and knowing Ivy and Zack, they are just curious and confused. No harm in explaining.

“Not that I can remember. Growing up, there wasn’t anyone my age to ‘crush’ on. Even then, I never even had one of those dumb little kid crushes on the older kids. When I started actually taking classes, I was so focused on passing I never really stopped to think about romance. Sometimes the others would talk about love, El Topo and Le Cheve had a thing going on and probably still do, but I always was a little confused by it. I would sit and listen to them and wonder what a ‘crush’ was and why it came so easy to others.

“Gray figured I just was a bit too young for it and was a late bloomer. But even after I left and got to see the world, nothing. If anything, I fell in love with traveling, not anyone else. Seeing all the different cultures, meeting people so different yet so similar to me, and helping others in need. That’s what I love.”

“Huh. Never heard of anyone not falling for someone,” Zack says, still processing it. 

“You always were more interested in causing mischief, even as a teenager,” Shadowsan states. 

Carmen gives another small shrug. “It’s probably more common than anyone thinks. Everyone is just so focused on romance they just don’t think about it. Player and I were talking once and I told him about it. Told him pretty much the same thing, I didn’t feel anything for anyone. He was the one that told me loads of people are like that. It’s called being aromantic. And after learning more about it myself, I figured out am that and asexual. Though, everyone is different and not always both.”

“Oh! Yeah I think I’ve actually heard of that before once or twice,” Ivy says, her eyes now bright with realization. “That’s actually pretty cool, Carm! Guess you are immune to sirens, which is a pretty cool superpower. So does Valentine’s Day, like, annoy you at all?”

“Nope. Just because I don’t feel attraction to anyone doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the holiday or a good story. It is interesting, romance, I will admit that. So it will be my treat to whatever dessert you guys want.”

“Oh heck yeah! I have been eyeballing one of those wicked looking cupcakes. I’m going to take a closer look.” Zack pushes out of his chair before darting over to the display case. Ivy blows a tuft of hair away from her face before joining her brother. Carmen can’t help but chuckle a little.

* * *

**_One Week Later_ **

Carmen stretches out, letting her body wake up. Orange sunlight pours into her room from the silts in her shade. Always up first, just after the sun rises. The brunette always awakens from her slumber at this hour out of habit and with work never ending, it is good to be on top of things. Zack and Ivy will still be sleeping. Only Shadowsan might be lurking around. As long as no sudden capers pop up, it is nothing out of the ordinary and the redheaded siblings can enjoy sleeping in. 

Carmen fixes her hair into her typical messy bun before stepping out of her room. Breakfast first before getting dressed to throw some punches in the gym. Fuel is good, as well as caffeine. The brunette strolls down the halls of the large building, passing her friend’s rooms, doors closed. She does not think much of the day ahead. Calling Player, making sure VILE is not trying to steal anything, and planning for future events. Everything is running as it normally should. 

Though, something throws a wrench right in that the second she opens the door to the main space of HQ. 

“What is all this?” Carmen asks. Her grey eyes scan the room, taking in the sights. On the far wall, near her nesting dolls, a flag hangs. There are two shades of green strips on top, followed by a white one in the middle, and ending with grey and black lines. On the table, there is even more greenery. They take the shapes of paper hearts. There are also black spades. On the small bar table, is a cake. Craning her neck, Carmen can see in the middle is another flag in the frosting. However, instead of matching the one on the wall, it is colored with orange, yellow, white, and blues. 

“Oh! Carmen! We were hoping you would be sleeping for a little longer,” Ivy says. There is a green ribbon in her hands. Zack holds the other end, standing up on a stool, and is attempting to hang it up. 

The brunette steps in further. “I am surprised you two are up. What are you doing?”

“We wanted to surprise ya!” Zack answers. He wobbles slightly on the wooden stool before steadying himself out. He sticks a push pin into the ribbon and wall. “After what you told us, we wanted to do somethin’ special for ya.”

“Yeah. We looked it up and we found out right after Valentine’s day is Aromantic Awareness Week!” Ivy adds on. “Zack and I talked to Player and we and Shadowsan got all this in secret. Shadowsan actually out getting more stuff. Do you like it? It’s not too much, is it?”

Carmen walks around more, taking everything in. So many little things little she begins to notice. Things Player joked about with her after she came to accept her lack of attractions. Small toy arrows. There is a stuffed frog sitting near the cake, it’s own little archery set resting near by it. More green hearts and black spades. There even is an attempt to draw a gryphon with a flag in its mouth on a piece of paper on the wall. All around her, is just love for who she is created by the people that mean the world to her.

“It’s a little much...but I do love it,” Carmen replies, a smile on her face. She turns on her heels to face her two friends. Both siblings' blue eyes are wide and they grin from ear to ear. The brunette spreads her arms out wide. Without missing a beat, Zack and Ivy jump into the hug, nearly taking her down. 

“We love ya, Carm!” Ivy shouts. 

“You are the best and most wicked awesome person,” Zack tells her. 

Carmen chuckles. “I love you guys also. Who needs romance when I have a family like you guys? I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

“Awww. Glad to have you a part of the fam.” Ivy pulls away first. “Now we gotta finish hanging stuff up. Then the party can begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also still learning how to write these guys so hopefully they all sound fine


End file.
